The Beginning To The End
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: Love at first sight a child who wants someone to care for him. Oocness


Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: Love at first sight a child who wants someone to care for him. Oocness I want Ciel to be his cold and yet have his childish crave of affection for Sebastian

**The Beginning To The End**

The agonizing pain of fire licking into his backside. Scolding hot metal pressed into the soft skin of the boy's back. "Ahhh!" Screams from the child echoed down the hall. The metal was removed the burn radiating heat as the metalflickered red from recent use. The cries didn't stopped but the tears were still dormant. The victim's face was red from the lack of oxygen; his eyes were still closed trying to break free from their hold. He was mental and physically exhausted.

It didn't happen fast enough. There was no shout of pain as the men around him fell to the floor staining the ground chrisom. 'What happened?! How?!'

"Do you wish to make a contract?" Ciel twisted around trying to get a glimpse at the male. The adult stood in the shadows only showing half of his outline. The killer was very tall and sounded rather young with a deep voice.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Enough! Make a contract and fulfill my wish."

The demon grinned feeling successful. "Yes, my lord." The ten year old didn't move when reinforcements came running to check on their allies. One by one they all fell to the devil's power; The aristocrat finding it hard not to smile when all were dead.

Ciel stood from the floor loosing balance once. Proudly he walked over to the demon stepping on top of the men who had humiliated him and his family. "Are you al-"

"Shut up. Appear in front of me."

"Yes, my lord." He strode out of the darkness; pitch black hair, blood like eyes, a nice suit.

Attractive.

Navy orbs started to glaze over his strength depleting. Strong arms wrapped around him keeping him off the ground. The devil held the boy to his chest. Effortlessly he lifted the child holding him bridal style. The jacket of his suit was laid over the master like a blanket covering his nude bloody body.

With a groan blue eyes opened only one eye focused. His hand flew to his right eye feeling a bandage over his head. His surroundings finally hit his brain as he realized where he was.

Home? Wasn't burned…?

"Demon…?"

"Yes, young master?" The door swung opened his butler at the entrance. He trotted over to the bed kneeling on one knee.

"Demon, what is your name?"

"You haven't given me one yet. You past out as soon as you were in my arms, it has been a three days since then."

Flustered he replied. "I have to give you one? Don't you have your own?" He wouldn't comment about falling asleep in the adult's arms feeling like a safe child sleeping in between their parents.

"No, it was never needed. Humans like to give names so they can take ownership over it. As they say you shouldn't name it or else you will get attach to it." The aristocrat didn't reply at once thinking of the perfect name for his perfect helper.

"Sebastian Michaelis."

"Sounds good." He voiced not caring to much.

"It's ironic Sebastian was the name of an exorcists who wrote a book on demons."

"Very fitting, I'll wear the name proudly." He chuckled lightly. One gloved hand reach out to touched the child's hand making him blush. "By the way I found this." A dark blue ring was slipped on to his thumb. Ten year old frown once the larger hand was removed feeling slightly lonely. The memory of his father's death was still clear in his mind.

The heir caressed the smooth jewel with his thumb. "It belonged to my father. He must have hidden it before his dea…" Sebastian frowned hearing the lord growl his sadness replaced with anger instantly.

"Young master do not threat as in the contract I shall see your every wish not matter what."

"Contract?" A clean glove was slipped of his pale hand showing his binding mark to the world. "This is the same mark on your eye."

"My eye?"

"I did it while you were sleep." With a flick of his pointer finger the gauze fell to the boy's lap. The fiend produced a small mirror so Ciel didn't have to get up. The black banks were in the boy's face were moved to the side out of the way. His jaw could have dropped looking at his clearly mismatched eyes.

"Well that's unnoticeable." The child said sarcastically. "I can't go outside looking like this."

"Already taken care off." The devil reached into his jacket pulling out an eye patch. The cover laid diagonal across his head the strap tucked under his ear. "You look refine. How are you feeling?"

"Sore."

"Shall I reapply more cream?"

"What?"

"While you were sleeping I bathed you and treated your wounds."

"You bathed me without an order?" Ciel blushed he wasn't modest he just didn't like that fact that someone had touched him without notice.

"It shall not happen again, I apologize." Azure eyes gazed over his demon butler. He didn't know why but he knew he could trust this servant. "By the way I have looked over three servant who are fit to serve the Phantomhive name." He handed his report to his lord who would look at them later. "Also while I was out I ran into a servant of the Barnett family. The Madam shall be here shortly."

The aristocrat didn't seem happy about this. The ten year old couldn't stand to let anyone see him like this. Sebastian noted his master's dismay and guessed what was wrong.

"Ciel! Ciel! Where is my adorably nephew!" The redhead rushed in; the heir wasn't shocked or upset when she didn't knock. "Are you alright?!" She embraced him tightly feeling his fragile body against her's The sire's face didn't show any emotions just a blank hallow look.

The black haired boy didn't hug back but leaned into her warmth and closed his orbs. The female once satisfied with the hug- though didn't let go- noticed the stiff figure next to the bed. The butler in black. "Did you bring my Ciel home?"

"Yes, madam." He bowed politely.

"Thank god!" She cried happily sending praise to the heavens.

'No auntie, thank demon.'


End file.
